Outside the Cavan
by starvingbarbie
Summary: This basically takes place after "Only the Good Spy Young". Instead of Cammie living when she dove off the waterfall, she died.
1. Prologue

This is basically considering that Cameron Morgan had been killed after she jumped off of the waterfall. It's assuming that the impact killed her. Fast forward about 3 years since Cameron's death.

Prologue

He didn't need anyone to tell him the sex of his baby. He found the very idea repulsive! There had _never_ been a female baby born in his family tree. Every single one of them had been male; they were meant to carry on the Cavan name.

Of course, anyone possessing the Cavan name had extreme power in the… well, the world. He was the heir the Circle of Cavan. He was leader. They did what he told them to do, ever since his father had died. He was the leader of the Circle of Cavan. He killed who he wanted to kill, he got what he wanted. No one would ever take him down.

Now, he was pacing through the waiting room. Every now and then he would stop to look at himself in the mirror. He had porcelain pale skin that burned easily in the summer time, and ebony, wavy hair. He was tall and ripped, very intimidating to anyone who laid eyes on him. He had strong, blue eyes that could stare daggers into anyone he saw. He was a man of power. No one could take that away from him.

"Sit down, Elliot; I don't see what your problem is." An "employee" of the Cavan chided to him. She was sitting with her legs crossed, showing too much skin, and picking at her nails. Her hair was long and blonde, it graved her hips when she walked. He may have been a man of power, but he could not over power temptation. When any female looked as good as Miss Clarisse Ferguson, he could hardly keep his hands off of her.

He let out a small sigh. She was right. His wife was in there giving birth to his baby boy, what was the point of worrying? He guessed he was more worried about his son than his wife. Finally, Elliot went and sat down next to Clarisse. He ran his hand up and down her bare thigh.

But before things could get out of hand, the door slammed open and out came Bethany Keogh, his wife's sister. "Name?" Was the only thing she asked.

Bethany had never really liked Elliot. She knew what he was. She was a spy as well, but more so for the CIA and not the Cavan like her sister. She didn't look anything like her sister. Bethany was a red head, covered in freckles, tall, and had chocolate brown eyes. She radiated… bitchiness. Her sister was of medium height with chocolate brown eyes and blonde hair. She catered to his every whim. Bethany knew of his cheating with other women, but she didn't dare say anything to her sister, Elizabeth.

"Louis."

"Louis? Isn't that a little… masculine?"

"You're point?" He demanded, aggravated.

Bethany shrugged, and then turned around to tell the nurse. He had left Elizabeth in charge of the middle name.

"Congratulations!" The doctor burst out of the doors suddenly. "You have a beautiful baby girl!"

He let that sink in. Girl? A _girl_? "It's… A girl?" He asked, mystified.

The doctor nodded happily.

That's when Elliot pulled out his gun and began his rampage.


	2. Chapter 1

This is basically considering that Cameron Morgan had been killed after she jumped off of the waterfall. It's assuming that the impact killed her. Fast forward about 15 years since Cameron Morgan's death.

Louis Cavan's POV

There are many things in this world that I could live without knowing.

For example, why my mother was a red head and my father was black. I certainly wasn't either. I had porcelain skin, the color of snow. My hair was charcoal black and my eyes a milk chocolate brown. If I inherited anything from my parents, – although I am certain that I am adopted, even though they have never told me so – it would be my eyes. My mother and I possessed the same eyes, although that was about it.

I never let any of the bother me. The only thing that ever really bothered me was why they were always gone. Why I always lived with the nanny. Why I always saw the same people everywhere for the past five years. Why?

I had thought those things over and over again, especially now. While I was weaving in and out of crowds with my three best friends, – Patrice, Jessabell, and Mackenzie – I couldn't help but notice the woman with the dull grey coat on. She had light brown hair and a beanie on her head, as if she was trying to hide from someone. I knew exactly who she was hiding from. _Me_.

I'd watched her follow me for the last six months. She had a friend who had also been following me. He had the same bland appearance as she did. His hair was a shaggy blonde and his eyes so black that you couldn't see his pupils. The two of them had been following me everywhere I went, almost as if they were waiting for me to do something. The six months before that, another male and female watched me. The six months before that, two different ones. They seemed to be in some kind of routine. This had been going on for five years.

"Louis, I think that man is checking you out," Patrice whispered in my ear. Her finger was pointed at a man that she had never seen before, sitting next to the cotton candy, staring straight at me.

"Oh, don't look at him-" I stared to say, but Patrice was already telling both Jessabell and Mackenzie, who were making big deals out of it.

"Oh my gosh, here he comes! Ooh, he's awfully buff, and cute!" Mackenzie squealed, her blonde hair flailing out of control.

Here he came. He was strong, no doubt, and at least six feet tall. That was already six inches taller than me. I was surprised to see him in a thin, long sleeved tee, considering it was snowing everywhere. I looked around for my followers, but they were nowhere in sight.

_Maybe he's not as bad as I'm making him out to be, _I thought to myself.

As soon as he was within hearing distance, I heard Jessabell exclaim, "Oh! Look at the cotton candy! We'll meet you over there in a few, 'kay, Louis?" She asked, before giggling away with Mackenzie and Patrice. Obviously, they wanted to give me some "alone time" with this mystery man.

"Are you Louis?" He asked me suddenly. I almost stepped back, but I stood my ground. Obviously, he wasn't here for my phone number. "Louis Cavan?" That normally didn't happen.

"Do I know you?" I asked dumbfound.

"Come with me." He demanded.

I stared at him for a second. He stared back. "I'm not-" I started, but before I could finish, he had grabbed my right arm and pulled it behind my back. I could literally hear the sudden snap of my arm as I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Within the next ten seconds, I heard screams and gunshots, but I couldn't see anything. I was practically blinded by pain, but I continued to kick and flail. Now, his arm had made it around my waist, and I was pretty sure I was missing a shoe. Before I could scream anymore, I felt a dishrag cover my mouth just as I inhaled a sweet smell.

That's when I blacked out.


End file.
